


Pursuing Wisdom

by MCEWEN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Knights of Naren books, Silvyr, Thril Gandir, Zaelith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCEWEN/pseuds/MCEWEN





	Pursuing Wisdom

There they were, pursuing wisdom, and Silvyr Starsurge couldn’t have been more proud. He watched as his young son, Zaelith, took his seat near the front of the room. Most parents weren’t allowed to enter Thril Gandir any further than the visiting rooms unless they themselves were mages either living in the complex or accompanied by an adahi, a companion meant to protect the mage. However, Silvyr had made a considerable donation to the mage complex when he made his request. He did not want to miss this important day in his son’s life.

As the group of five-year-olds continued filing into the room and taking their seats, colorful runes floated over the blackboard, and letters of three major languages lined the walls. Silvyr recognized all three. Elven was his own native language, but he traded with many of the other races who passed through the oasis. He could converse in both Human and the common language, which was a mix of both elven and human with some dwarven influence as well. Common was the first thing that was taught at Thril Gandir, but they had assured him that his son would be taught both Elven and Human as well.

Zaelith’s eyesight wasn’t good. Even with his thick glasses, he could not see very far away. Not that it mattered now. His son had already begun to show signs of his own particular gift and had been declared the seer of the past. It meant that he was unlikely to be strong in any other type of magic, but with proper training, he would be able to see things that happened in the past with great clarity. Silvyr could only imagine what kind of advantage that would give him on tests. He’d have perfect recall of the lessons, whether he attended them or not.

Of course, he’d also be a very important and influential person, merely because of his gift. There were only three seers at a time. One for the future, one for the present and one for the past, and right now, it was only the one for the past, his son, whose location was known. He would spend his days in Thril Gandir gathering knowledge and growing wise. Perhaps he’d even advise the council someday. 

Silvyr watched as the teacher stepped to the front of the room. She introduced herself in all three languages, then asked the children to each introduce themselves. She asked “What is your name?” in all three languages to the first few students, but after, she asked only in the common language. After they had all said their names, she started showing them the different letters. Silvyr noticed she paid special attention to Zaelith to make sure he was able to see each one. With the students engaged in their lesson, and he stepped quietly out the door. He planned to stay at the inn on the island a few more days before parting and hoped that would be plenty of time to make sure Zaelith was settled in.


End file.
